epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills (occasionally Spells) are various special attacks and abilities each character can use to take a turn. Only a handful of skills are available in the first game. Matt has at his disposal 12 skills, separated between two categories: "Bushido", which are abilities related to sword-fighting, and "Special", which are remaining miscellaneous spells. Natalie has 15 skill available, separated between three categories: "White Magic", which contains healing abilities, as well as her Holy-elemental skill, "Black Magic", which are various offensive spells, and "Summon", which features the abilities to summon certain creatures for help. Both characters' skill-sets have been expanded, featuring 15 and 19 skills respectively, additionally Limit Break mechanic has been introduced with Matt and Natalie having one Limit Break each. Unique to this game are Skill Bonuses, which permanently increase some skills' power or special effects, or provide other miscellaneous effects. They can be selected after each few waves, which bonuses appear for choice is affected by skills used during last waves. The third game switches into full RPG format complete with levelling and character building, and so now characters start the game with only few skills available and learn more as the game progresses, as well as upgrade them onto higher levels to increase their strength. Numerous new skills have been introduced, many of which are part of the third party member's — Lance's move-set. Some skills, known as Special Skills, are also available to more than one character and player can decide himself who will learn them. The fourth party member — Anna, along with her unique skill-set is introduced. The amount of skills in each character's unique move-set is slightly reduced, however the role of special skill is greatly expanded, with the group now featuring over 50 skills, enabling for much larger customization. There are several major changes to skills. * Another playable character was introduced — NoLegs — along with his own skill-set. * The mana system has been replaced by a system: all skills no longer require mana, but some can only be used once in a few turns. * Upgrading skills now replaces their previous versions, e.g., Fire becomes Fireball when the former is upgraded past level 2. ** Some will gain an alternative targeting mode when upgraded (e.g., when Fireball becomes Fire Storm), allowing to focus an area-of-effect skill on a single target (for higher damage, stronger effects or/and higher chance to apply them) or vice versa, essentially merging two skills into one slot. Further upgrades increase the stats of both single-target and area-of-effect versions. ** Some will change their targeting mode without a way to access the previous one, e.g., when upgrading Plasma Shot past level 2, the option to fire it at a single target is lost. Such skills should be upgraded carefully, as that can end up as a downgrade. * Most player-accessible attacking skills that are not weapon-elemental now have 100% element degree. Foes still have many partially elemental skills. * Special (shared) skills now keep their level when unlearned, so they can be swapped between players for no extra AP cost. This also means they cannot be downgraded anymore, though that's unlikely to be useful. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Skills/Spells